1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for mounting a thin panel such as a sign of direction to a post and, more particularly, to a device for mounting such a thin panel to a post while allowing a direction of the thin panel on the post to be easily adjustable without allowing the panel to unexpectedly move in the wind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing the construction of a typical device for mounting a sign of direction to a post. As shown in the drawing, the typical device comprises a tightening band 12 which is to be fitted over a post 10 at a desired position. The tightening band 12 has two flanges 14 at its both ends with a gap 16 being defined between the two flanges 14. A sign 30 of direction is inserted into the gap 16 of the two flanges 14. Thereafter, the sign 30 is fixed to the tightening band 12 by bolting the sign 30 to the holes 15 of the flanges 14 using locking means such as bolts 17a and nuts 17b. 
However, the above device is problematic in that it is somewhat difficult for a worker to precisely set the length of the tightening band 12 while mounting a sign 30 of direction to a post 10 using such a band 12. This reduces work efficiency while mounting signs of direction to posts. In addition, the tightening band 12 on the post 10 may be easily loosened and this allows a sign 30 of direction to rotate in the wind. In such a case, the sign 30 fails to perform its function.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of firmly mounting a sign of direction to a post.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of stably mounting a sign of direction to a post without allowing the sign to unexpectedly move on the post in the wind.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of mounting a plurality of signs of direction to one post when necessary.
In order to accomplish the above object, an embodiment of the present invention provides a device for mounting a sign to a post, comprising: a cylindrical connector fitted into the top end of the post, the connector being exteriorly stepped at its middle portion, thus having a small-diameter part and a large-diameter part at its upper and lower parts, respectively; an annular locking member fitted over the small-diameter part of the connector, the locking member having a plurality of longitudinal locking grooves on its external surface at regularly spaced positions, the locking grooves individually having a T-shaped cross-section; and a sign holder slidably and detachably locked to the locking grooves of the locking member and used for holding the sign on the post, the sign holder being provided with both a slide insert part and a sign holding part, so that the sign holder is locked to the locking member at the insert part while holding the sign at the sign holding part, with the insert part having the same cross-section as that of each of the locking grooves and the sign holding part being slitted to receive the sign and being holed to fix the sign.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of longitudinal locking grooves may be directly formed on the external surface of the post at regularly spaced positions.